Random NejiTen One shots!
by NejiTen-NaruHina-Luv
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots that I thought of for Nejiten, some cute ones. Some containing romance, and some fun ones  so read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okayy! Well :D i believe this is going to be my first story! I absolutely LOVE NejiTen! They Will happen. I just have to believe, and tap my red sparkly shoes three times! haha so yeah I'm excited i know I'm not the best at writing, but I'm Trying to learn. This is going to be a one shot and maybe a continuous chain of them if you like. Please no flaming, constructive criticism is MORE then welcome. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'll race you there!" TenTen yelled at her newly found friend Neji Hyuuga. "whoever can jump off this weird overhang and land on their feet wins. Got it Neji?" Neji didn't say anything, just slowly nodded his head in understanding. The fact that he didn't talk much didn't bother TenTen like it would bother any other person. She liked it that way. He would listen to her go on about the most random things, and he would listen, of course inputting his own thoughts on the subject once in a while as well.

TenTen decided they would get a running start so she walked to the big Oak tree in the park, that every child liked to play under when the sun was scorching hot. Maybe even when it was raining an needed shelter from it. The Oak tree was in the middle of Konoha park close to the swing set, and a couple feet from the ledge the pair of children were about to jump off of.

TenTen had started her count down when Neji had reached her by the tree.

"3...2...-"

"Wait!" Neji had butted in to her counting.

"What is it? Something wrong?" TenTen commented a little big confused at Neji's sudden outburst due to the fact that he was not much of a talker. She watched quietly and curiously as she saw him slowly bed down. Then she realized he was tying his shoe. Not just tying but _untying_ it as well. She watched slowly growing impatient with him as he tied his shoe at a 3 year old pace.

"NEJI! Hurry! I have to go home soon. Why are you tying your shoe as fast as a sn-" Then it dawned on her. He was stalling. Why though? "Neji are you, are you scared!"

"That is absurd TenTen why would _I_ be afraid of something so ridiculous."

"Neji come on your eight you need to face your fears sometime." She smiled. "Plus I'll be there with you. We can hold hands when we jump too okay?" He looked at her and even though he was six he knew who to trust and who not to. As he looked at his new friend of 3 days, he realized he didn't know why but he trusted this girl. This loud, determined, devilish of a girl. So he stood up and brushed off his pants, and looked at TenTen sharing the same determination she did earlier and confidently told her "Hn, I guess since I was fated to be a ninja I will have to face my fears." TenTen's eyes went wide at this statement.

"You're going to be a ninja?" she asked

"Of course I am." his eyes narrowed. She saw this and scoffed at him.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing did I? I meant that's awesome because I'm going to be a Kunochi as well. Just like as strong and respected like Tsunade is." Neji believed her too. He believed she could do it.

Neji sighed "alright then, are we going to jump or not?"

"OH! I totally forgot umm yes we are." TenTen slowly reached out her hand and took Neji's. "Alright. 3...2...1...GO!" And they took off as far as their short legs could take them, and jumped off the overhang. Their hands freed from each other, while TenTen landed on her feet with a wobble, Neji fell on his hand and knees.

"Neji. AMAZING! You did it!" she smiled. Neji gave a tiney little smirk as well, and thought to himself 'yeah, I guess I did do it.'

"Is it time for you to be getting home TenTen it is getting dark now."

"Aww. Yeah I guess it is. Can we play Ninja tomorrow? You know for practice."

"Of course. By the way TenTen…thanks for helping." She gave him a big smile and replied "of course Neji." while running off towards her house. Neji Hn'ed loudly enough for her to hear him. TenTen being TenTen had to get the final word.

"Oh, and Neji by the way I WON!" she yelled/giggled even louder then before, and she swore that she could feel a pair of white eyes glaring daggers at her back.

* * *

**So did you liike? if you did please review, and any helpful tips on writing i would appreciate!**

**Again thanks for reading. OH! Don't forget to tell me if i should continue with one shots, 'cause i have two other ideas, and one is already a rough draft!**


	2. Light to my darkness

**Okay well here's the second installment to my random NejiTen one shots! This is called 'Light to my Darkness'**

**Thanks to those that reviewed it meant much to me that you took your time to read my story and comment on it so.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sadness, anger, hurt, lost. What should he feel?

So many emotions at once. H's never felt so down. Sure he's been upset quite a bit. Who couldn't with Lee and Gai on their team. Though its that day again. May 27. The day his father died protecting the Hyuuga clan. Neji didn't understand why his father could do such a thing. He wasn't a part of the main family. His father was born a few measly seconds after his brother, and that made his father's life less important then his uncles to the council.

No, he wasn't upset with his uncle for this, because it was explained to him that his father did it out of his own free will for his brother. So now his father was here buried in the ground, and Neji _needed_ to be their at his father's grave. Even if this place brought back so much pain, suffering, and loneliness. This was the one place he could feel close to his father again. He was in such a trans with these feelings that he hadn't noticed a quiet rustling of grass and shoes hitting at the ground.

"Neji. Neji…Neji?" The voice called him. He could make out the voice as female. Slowly he started to snap back to reality, and when he did his senses sharpened. The voice had a worried tone, but yet sympathetic. It was coming closer, slowly, cautiously.

"Neji" She called again. He turned around to be faced with his teammate, TenTen. "Neji is this where you've been? You know how worried you had me, and Hinata? It's been a year since Naruto's return from his trip, and during that time he and Hinata had gotten closer. She, and TenTen had kept him company on this day, and the days prior to this.

"Sorry." what more could he say? He's been here. Had Hinata forgot it was the anniversary of his father's death. Today she hadn't offered him any words of kindness. Even Hinabi hadn't bothered him much about training with her like she would usually do. Hiashi knew to keep some distance from him, knowing Neji needed space.

"Oh, Neji." TenTen silently whispered when she understood what had been going on. This time she moved to him hurriedly, and embraced him. He stood their emotionless unsure what to do, taking in the feel of this closeness. Then he wrapped his arms around TenTen as well.

TenTen had now figured out why he had been getting sadder and sadder for the past couple of days, until he had finally just stopped talking. She couldn't believe she had forgotten what today meant to him. She wasn't there earlier for him, but she was determined to be there for him now.

"He's in a better place now Neji. He did something honorable. It may feel like he's gone now but he will always be with you." She took her index finger and pointed to his chest, where his heart is. "He's here" She smiled at him "watching over you."

He gripped her tighter to him. He started to breath in and out as if he was meditating like he does when taking a break from their training.

"TenTen."

"Yeah. I'm right here Neji. Talk to me please? Tell me what you're feeling. I want to help."

"… I just wish he was here. It wasn't fair how he died. He died so I could know that the main family and the clan wasn't as bad as how he made it seem when he was still living."

"Neji, why have you kept this bottled up like this? It's normal for someone to miss their parents, to be confused. As for his reasons, you know his reasoning his solution for all the wrong things he mislead you to think. This was probably his way of trying to show you that you should not be so hateful towards your clan. People in your clan care for you. _I_ care for you."

He stood their motionless thinking things over. Upset at how worried he had made her.

"Sorry to make you worry I just wanted to stay as long as possible here, for him to know I haven't forgotten what he's done." TenTen didn't say anything just nodded her head from his neck, where her head was nestled comfortably. "I'm alright now let's go." As he regretfully let go of her warmth and reassuring embrace.

He decided to drop TenTen off at her house before heading to his. Their walk was in silence. They walked closer together then they would usually any other time. When they reached her door.

Neji began by bidding his goodnight. "Thanks for tonight Ten." he truly smiled at her. " It's means a lot to me that you would come looking for me."

"Of course I would!" She said appalled "I'm a little offended you would think I wouldn't."

"Hn. Alright well I will see you tomorrow."

"Yep tomorrow at 1:30 like always." Neji nodded his head, and turn to leave when a had caught his arm. He had nothing but to turn back to TenTen. All of a sudden something warm had pressed to his lips. It was fleeting but full of love.

"Feel better okay." she shyly looked down trying to hide the red tint that had begun spreading her cheeks. "Don't forget to check in with Hinata when you get home okay? She was worried too…. Good night Neji, sweet dreams." With that TenTen closed the door and now felt relieved that Neji was okay now.

Neji had stood outside her door for a couple of minutes like a dork touching his lips. Though it was a quick peck it meant the world to him, and he knew right then and their that him and TenTen where going to be something more.

He was glad it was her that came looking for him in his time of need. TenTen was his light to his darkness

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Now press that magical button down below and review this story!**


	3. Christmas part 1

**Alright guys this is my third story. And this is only part one of two or maybe three. So read and review!**

Oh the holidays. The time of family, and joy. Where you try to get everyone together without any complications. For a typical family/friend relationship in Konoha that was simple, but were not just talking about any typical group of Konohians(1). Where talking about the Konoha 12 here. As we all know it's hard as hell to get everyone together, without Lady Tsunade yelling at you for accidentally ALMOST setting the Hokage tower on fire. Oh yes, just like any typical Christmas.

"Must we be the one's in charge of this every year TenTen?"

"Neji, all we have to do is set up the tables, plates, and stuff you know. Sakura actually has the real hard part."

"Hn, and what would that be?" Not believing for a second they could have a harder job then them.

"She has to bring most of the food, and provide decorations for Hinata, Kiba, and Shino to decorate this place. BUT the most hard part is watching over Naruto." Neji gave an angry frown, not a pout, but a frown. Tenten giggled. "Come on it wont be that bad will it. It'll be fun just you watch, you get to find out who your Santa was this year." The gang had a little tradition during the Christmas. They would play a game of secret Santa, they would also buy everyone else 1 gift too but the person they picked for secret Santa would get two gifts instead of one like everyone else.

"HOW YOUTHFUL! This game of we play every year is so..so..-" Lee interrupted

"Youthful?" Tenten offered.

"YES! Youthful! Oh Tenten this year I have bought the most amazing presents for everyone. How about you Neji, have you bought your secret santie anything? Hmm.." Neji sighed. Naruto wasn't a problem, Lee on the other hand is too spirited for Neji's liking. Don't get him wrong it's almost like lee is the brother Neji ever had, but sometimes it just got to much for the young prodigy to take.

"First, I believe santIE is not a word, and second I have. I am hoping they will like it. Naruto was not hard too shop for, neither was Sakura or Ino."

"Yes, Sakura is very jolly she will sure to love what ever it is you give her, But she will love mine even better! If not I will run 500 laps on my knees around Konoha, and if I can not do that I will do 1,000 pushups, and if-"

"Lee that won't be necessary I'm sure Sakura will love everyone's equally." Tenten put in before Lee could have a chance to say things, that he'll remember, and end up in the hospital for overworking himself again. "Let's hurry with setting up Hinata, and them will be here soon."

Twenty minutes later Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walked in.

"H-Hello Tenten-Chan, Lee-Kun, Neji-Kun."

"Hello Lady Hinata." Neji replied to her hello respectably. Hinata blushed at the formal way she was greeted with, other then that she got her friendly hello from Lee, and her hug from Tenten.

Kiba gave a toothy grin before saying "Alright! Let's get this over with so we can partaay and have some grub, 'cause Akamaru over here is hun-gray."

"Yes, we'll leave it to you. You guys got one hour 'till six! No pressure." Tenten ran out with Neji, and Lee in tow. They had one hour to kill. They didn't know what to do. They had bought all of their Christmas gifts already, so their wasn't much. In the end they cam to a decision (Lee's whining) they decided to walk around the market.

Tenten could not stop a blush from appearing on her face when Neji's hand gently, and quickly brushed against hers. 'Have I really fallen that hard for him that I blush whenever our hands just briefly touch…but his hands were so warm, and smooth." she thought. Little did she know that Neji the usually cold hearted man, was thinking the almost exact thing as her. When their was forty five minutes until the party , the team decided to go to their own homes to get ready for the party at Sakura's place.

Tenten again heard a knock on the door. She hurried and slipped on her red silky dress that came down to midthigh. Usually she wouldn't wear anything like this, but Ino had suggested it so she can impress a certain someone. As she quickly ran to the door, she remembered that Neji had said he would come to pick her up. So they were going to be alone. No Lee. Wait. What was she thinking. Her and Neji have been alone plenty of times before, but why did this time feel so different? Her cheeks turned so rosy when she thought about it. She answered the door, and there he was. Hair pulled neatly back, in black dress pants, and a button up shirt.

"Wow.. You look handsome." she swallowed the drool that was threatening to come out of her mouth just by looking at the, dare she think it, the.. The hot look Neji had. Fancier clothes suited him, made him look more appealing then usual.

"And you Tenten look beautiful yourself." he true smiled at her. "Are you ready to go." he asked her

"Yup I am let me just get my bag, and the bigger bag of presents." As Tenten went to go grave her things Neji waited patiently for her return feeling a little nervous about the alone time they are going to have. It's at least a 5 minute walk. It only seems like a short time, but it wasn't. It couldn't be that bad could it? Neji thought.

"Kay! I got it. Lets go." Tenten came back, and with that she, and Neji were on their way to the party.

**Should I call them Konohians? Is that wrong, or is there another word for them? If there is please tell me. And thank you to all who reviewed. I appreciate it. So this is only part one of maybe two or three. I'm not sure yet. So again press the review button and do what you reviewers do.**


End file.
